Loving Her
by Vahkhiin
Summary: For the first time in his life he isn't just having sex with a woman. He's making love to a woman and that complicates things in a good way. Tony/Pepper


**A/N: **I'm seriously becoming a Pepperony addict...enjoy.

* * *

The first thing that touches on the edges of his comprehendible thought is that this with her is different. It's not fast and it isn't quick, it's something he takes his time with not because she wants him too but because he wants too. There's something about the way she looks up at him and the way she arches into him that makes it different. And the fact that this is her, the same woman that knows what he was and still loves him anyway, makes him love her even more.

He's done this a million times probably and he knows every way to please a woman. He knows every curve to stroke, every skin to brush against, and every spot to kiss to make her moan. But with her he's really at a lost, with her he's confused and he's really not sure what to do. It's because for the first time in his life he isn't just having sex with a woman. He's making love to a woman and that complicates a lot of things.

But it comes to him eventually and from the way she's moaning his name and scratching her nails into his back, he thinks he's doing it right. He lets his eyes close for a moment as he presses into her and moans her name. He's slightly taken aback at the thought of him moaning because he has never once moaned when having sex before. He's never felt quite such pleasure either and the whole entire notion is strangely perfect to him.

He feels her fingers treading through his hair and she's arching again as he presses into her. And there aren't words he can use to describe it, there aren't thoughts he could find to express it. But with her this was perfect, this was what it was always meant to be. This was what he was always looking for.

He can feel her sweat silkily emerging from her skin and he suddenly wonders how long they've been doing this. Because he vaguely remembers standing on that roof hours ago telling her how much he really loved her and wanted nothing but her. He vaguely remembered following her afterwards to help command the cleanup for the debris of cement and sides of buildings left of Stark Industries. He remembered having brought her to his mansion, slipping out of his suit and pressing her against the wall.

He would have thought he was moving too quickly, that he should have been taking it slow. That for her she needed time to process, to understand that this was really him, the same man that never committed himself to a single woman. The same man that couldn't and was completely incapable of love. But she had kissed him back and somehow one thing led to another and then they were here in his bed, skin to skin, breath to breath, lips locked as they loved each other.

He runs a shuddering hand down her body and he thrusts a few times into her before he releases himself completely. He can feel her walls tightening around him and his eyes roll to the back of his head at the wave of emotions running through his body. He suddenly wonders if she's even on any form of protection because he hadn't bothered to ask mainly because he didn't even think he would be doing this with her in the same night he kissed her for the first time. But then the thought of having something more than just love with her was somewhat fitting. And he couldn't really imagine anybody more perfect than her to bare his children.

He knows his thoughts are ahead of him and they barely even had talked at all and they weren't even officially a couple recognized by the press. But just holding her, kissing her, loving her right now was all he wanted to do and all he would ever want to do forever.

He felt her relaxing under him and she's completely still as he carefully rests most of his weight on the hand beside her head. He opens his eyes and smiles when he captures her gaze. She's beautiful despite the fact that sweat is plastered around her face. Her hair is at every direction on the pillow and she is still perfect to him. He's never felt so satisfied before, never felt so complete, so as clichéd as it sounded, fulfilled.

He lowers himself a little to press a kiss at her lips because he wants her to know that sex wasn't what they had just shared. He wanted her to know that with her sex was on an entirely different level. That with her sex wasn't even the word he would use to describe it. He wanted her to know that when she went to sleep he would remain beside her. That when she woke up he would still be there beside her.

He pulls back to look at her again and there are a thousand emotions running over her face. He isn't sure what to make of it because he's completely and utterly in love with her and he really doesn't know how to say it. But from the way she's smiling at him and twirling her finger in his hair, he's pretty sure that she knows. Because she's the only woman to really know him. She's the only woman to know that look he's giving her.

"Mind-blowing as you expected, darling?" he asks cheekily, wondering suddenly why he called her 'darling'. He had never ever called anybody 'darling' before.

"Now I know why you've got a reputation," she replies quietly then raises a brow, "Darling?"

He smiles warmly as he leans down and presses a sensual kiss at the place where her neck met her shoulder. "I'd like to promise you something, Pep..."

"What would you like to promise me?" she whispers and he feels her hands pressing warmly at his back.

He basks in the feeling of just holding her and he smiles against her skin as he mumbles, "That I'm eternally grateful for sharing this with you."

She doesn't say anything and he's not sure if he's said the right thing. He pulls back a little and captures her eyes again as he says, "What I mean is that I...I don't want to do this with anybody else. I want to only share it with you and I know it's sort of an impossible promise to make because you know me but I really do mean it..."

"You're promising to be a monogamy partner?"

"Yes," he says softly, "Because sex with you is mind blowing and amazing..."

She frowns and he smirks, "That's all?"

"Not really," he mumbles because he's on the verge of telling her and he really isn't sure how to tell her.

"Then what?"

He looks at her sincerely this time and he lowers himself until his forehead touchers hers. "Because I love you, Pepper."

She's quiet but he feels her hands finding his hair, treading through them as he feels her leaning up to him and pressing her lips against his. She doesn't say it but he feels it when he presses against her again. He feels it when she pulls him to her and arches into him. He feels it when they make love all over again.

Its moments later when he swears he hears it. He's falling asleep beside her and he's not sure if she is as well. But he swears before he loses himself to his dreams that he hears her whisper, _"I love you too, Tony..."_

He wakes up much later, sometime between the stars and the sunrise and he's holding on to her. His arm is lazily draped over her waist and his nose is pressed and buried in her hair. He thinks he can get used to this because with her his life was different.

With her his life was complete.


End file.
